<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunny Morning Moon by tyscorpio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134905">Sunny Morning Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyscorpio/pseuds/tyscorpio'>tyscorpio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute., Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, thats it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyscorpio/pseuds/tyscorpio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone as bright as the sun, Donghyuck sure takes forever to wake up.</p><p>Not that Taeil necessarily minds, though.</p><p>Kinktober 2020: sleepy/morning sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunny Morning Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> For someone as bright as the sun, Donghyuck sure takes forever to wake up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Not that Taeil necessarily minds. He isn’t too much of a morning person himself, but at least he doesn’t sleep until past noon and wake up wondering why none of the delivery services are offering breakfast options. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But Donghyuck always tells him he needs his beauty sleep—Taeil thinks that’s bullshit because he doesn’t need to sleep to be beautiful. He’s equally as pretty after pulling an all-nighter over an assignment Taeil refuses to help him with, even if he has bags under his eyes and looks like he’s half a second away from passing out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When he first moved in, Taeil tried to keep his own routine steady. Go to sleep at a reasonable time, wake up at an equally reasonable time, and make good use of his day after a good enough night of sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But his boyfriend is like a magnet, and if he wants to stay up until ungodly hours, Taeil can’t help but stay with him. So, slowly but surely, his sleep pattern blended in with Donghyuck’s until the two of them were going to sleep late and waking up even later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It gives us more time to spend together,” Donghyuck had chirped when Taeil complained about it one time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We live together. Do you really need to spend more time with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “There is no such thing as too much Taeil-time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And now Taeil finds himself waking up later than his past self would have ever tolerated, and he doesn’t really bother caring. Not if he gets to wake up to Donghyuck fast asleep by his side, clinging onto him like his life depends on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He’ll stay in bed until Donghyuck wakes up, even if it takes hours. And yeah, Donghyuck will drool onto his shoulder and mumble some batshit crazy nonsense, but Taeil likes the feeling of their skin touching, and he thinks that maybe there isn’t such thing as too much Donghyuck-time, either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Today he’d woken up relatively late, even to his current standards. The digital clock on their bedside table blares a big fat <em>12 </em>and the sun is shining brightly through the curtains, and, frankly, he’s itching to get up and fix something for them to eat. But, the thing is, there’s a furnace of a man in his arms that he loves too much to want to wake up, and he sees no way of detangling himself enough to slip out of bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So, he can’t really get up. But what he can do is trace the pattern of Donghyuck’s face, the elegant curve of his nose and his thick eyelashes. Even in a sleep-induced coma, he doesn’t stop shining.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Time doesn’t really matter when he’s with Donghyuck. The clock keeps ticking but he can’t bring himself to care, not when he’s too busy trying to time his own breathing with his boyfriend’s soft breaths. In and out, and then again. Their chests are pressed against each other, and if Taeil thinks really hard about it, he can almost convince himself he can feel their heartbeats mingling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He almost falls asleep again. Donghyuck just looks so peaceful and pleased that he’s nearly dragged in as well. He briefly wonders if their dreams align with each other like everything else about them does. They’re different in their own ways, but they trot through the same path peacefully, hand in hand in almost every little aspect of their lives. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hmph,” comes a soft noise beside him when he’s just a moment away from falling asleep. He lazily opens his eyes—they’d closed at some point between staring at Donghyuck’s lips and the moles on his cheeks—and is met with a scrunched up face. “Hyung…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Watching him wake up is like watching the sunrise. It starts with little bursts of colours, except instead of the orange and pink hues there’s the soft flutter of his eyelashes and a lick of his lips. While the sun starts peaking over the horizon, Donghyuck is slowly opening his eyes and looking around himself, the gears in his mind starting with a stutter. When he looks up at Taeil, the sun hangs high in the sky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hyung, good morning,” he mumbles with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Taeil is rendered wordless for a few seconds. But that’s normal, Donghyuck just makes it impossibly hard to speak without spitting out some bullshit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “About time you woke up,” he teases after a beat too long, but it’s soft. Donghyuck could have slept for another hour and he still would have woken up by his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Eh, whatever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s almost one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ugh.” Donghyuck tightens the grip he has around Taeil’s waist and buries his face in his chest. “Does it matter? What day even is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Taeil narrows his eyes and tries to remember. Like he said, time is weird around Donghyuck. It acts less like an unstoppable force and more like a distant memory, packed away in the back of his mind. What does it matter what day it is? As long as he’s beside his boyfriend, he doesn’t have to worry about it. Or about anything else, really.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I think it’s Saturday,” he says, after gathering the bits of memory lingering in his mind. They ordered pizza yesterday, and Donghyuck likes to call Fridays pizza-days, so it makes sense.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> At this, Donghyuck perks up. He lifts his head and offers Taeil a mischievous smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Saturday, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Taeil quirks a brow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What about it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After a silent moment, Donghyuck throws one leg over Taeil’s hips and pushes himself up so he’s plopped up right on his thighs. His hands slither under Taeil’s shirt, and only when he leans down does Taeil notice the dark look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We have all day to ourselves, hyung.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And <em>oh</em>, Taeil gets it now. Donghyuck’s hair is long and messy and falling over his eyes, his hands are gentle where they feel up his torso and the tent in his shorts is suddenly very prominent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The only difference between Donghyuck and the sun is that the latter probably doesn’t rise with morning wood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Frankly, he should push him off. He should tell him they already fucked around so much last night that his body’s still sore, he should warn him that if they aren’t quick enough they won’t have time to order anything for breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “The breakfast options are probably all gone already,” Donghyuck would say, and Taeil wouldn’t be able to argue with that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So, instead, he settles his hands atop Donghyuck’s thighs and lets them rest there. They’re both sleepy, he can see it on the droop of his eyes and can feel it in his own body, thrumming quietly beneath his skin and calling for him to close his eyes and fall asleep again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But he doesn’t want to just yet, so he levels Donghyuck’s lustful gaze with his own, and offers a small grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Fuck</em>, hyung, why are you so pretty?” Donghyuck whines. He falls forward and his forehead bumps into Taeil’s chest. “It isn’t fair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Taeil bites back a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It isn’t fair?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No!” Donghyuck groans, indignant. He pushes up, just enough to look him in the eyes again. “You’re so pretty it makes me want to do stupid shit like buy you flowers, or take a picture of you and stick it on my fucking forehead so I can go around bragging to everybody about how goddamn <em>pretty</em> my boyfriend is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He bursts out laughing, much to Donghyuck’s dismay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t laugh! I’m serious. You fuck me up, Moon!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But he can’t help it. This is why he loves Donghyuck so much, because of the stupid things he says that make his insides feel all warm and mushy. It’s almost reassuring to know that he sways Donghyuck’s world just as much as Donghyuck sways his. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Stop laughing,” Donghyuck grumbles, and this time he leans down to bite Taeil’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You could just say you love me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I do!” he cries, grabbing both of Taeil’s cheeks and smooshing them together so his lips pucker. And then he kisses him, just a peck. And he does it again after every word he speaks when he continues, “I love you so much. So much. I’ll tell you this every single day—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You kind of—mph—already do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “—until we’re both old and wrinkly and gross.” He pulls back and frowns. “But right now I kind of really want to get off and I need your help, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Taeil snorts and pulls him down for a real kiss. It’s sloppy because they’re both still half-asleep, but it’s nice. Donghyuck runs his tongue across his teeth, and Taeil is happy to let him explore every corner of his mouth. It’s pleasant, but it’s <em>Donghyuck</em>, so it couldn’t really be anything else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What do you need me to do?” he asks when he pulls away, finally acknowledging Donghyuck’s erection with a pointed glance down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Just sit there and look pretty, that’s already enough of a turn on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tail rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Everything I ever say about you is a compliment, hyung. Read the room. I fucking love you, can’t you tell?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh my god, just—just do whatever the fuck you want already.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Donghyuck smiles wide and plants one last, wet kiss to his cheek. Then he pulls back and shifts forward a bit, reaching under Taeil’s underwear with nimble fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Taeil lets out a surprised noise, not having expected him to do anything for him. He’d thought Donghyuck would just jack off and call him pretty in between sweet moans, but he should have known his boyfriend will jump at every opportunity to please him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Still, he can’t help the fondness that creeps up his chest when Donghyuck pulls out his dick, still soft, and starts to fondle it. He wraps his hand around it, fiddles with the head between his fingertips and gives it light squeezes. It isn’t necessarily pleasureful, since the lack of lube makes it rather dry, but it’s still nice, and Taeil lets him take his time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Do you wanna know what I dreamed about?” Donghyuck asks, reaching over to grab the lube from their bedside table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He drizzles some onto Taeil’s dick, and the cold makes him hiss, but it’s replaced not even a second later with a warm hand. The glide is much better this time, and he can feel arousal beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach while he grows hard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I dreamt about your thighs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “My thighs?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah.” He flicks his wrist and Taeil’s breath falters. “Like, literally. Just your thighs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What the fuck. How does that even work?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t know. I just remember seeing your legs in those sexy black jeans—you know the ones with a rip, like, right under your ass?” Taeil hums. Donghyuck loves those jeans, he bought them for Taeil and gave it to him along with a note judging his entire wardrobe and telling him he needed to own at least one piece of ‘whore clothing’, as he’d called it. “Well, yeah. The jeans were there and then suddenly they weren’t, and I just had a handful of, fucking, glorious thighs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Taeil chuckles and shakes his head. He’s used to the praise by now, but the fact that Donghyuck even dreams with him is enough for a light blush to settle on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Also, the way Donghyuck is working his hand on him has his entire body flushing. He can hear himself panting, but he can’t really bring himself to care when he’s being handled so carefully. His dick has long gotten fully hard, and by now Donghyuck is just teasing him, never touching him enough to push him, but never stopping either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hyuckie,” he moans, and that seems to be the last straw. Donghyuck groans and lets go of his dick to pull out his own from his shorts. It’s hard and flushed red, and when he gives himself a few quick tugs it spirts out precum. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “God, hyung.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A beat later, Donghyuck has both their dicks in his hand, and Taeil moans at the feeling. He jacks them off quickly but with practice, twisting at the head just like Taeil loves and squeezing them together to drag out the pleasure. At some point, he plants his elbow next to Taeil’s head and suddenly he’s so much closer, panting into his ear, and it feels so good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Donghyuck comes first, with a broken cry of his boyfriend’s name. His hips stutter and his hand trembles, so Taeil reaches down to milk him through it. It’s worth it, because what he gets in return is a string of fucked-out curses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Before he can even think of what to do with his own erection, Donghyuck is laying on his stomach between his legs and taking his dick in his hand. His breath is hot against the tip, and Taeil’s mind short-circuits the second he feels a wet heat swallow him whole.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He comes with his hands buried in Donghyuck’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah, we should,” Donghyuck chirps, and Taeil realises he’s beaming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fuck. We should fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh my god, you just came. How are you so fucking horny all the time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I can’t help it when you’re literally existing right in front of me!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SOFT FOR THE BOTH OF THEM.<br/>please comment what you thought!! i cant stress how much i love feedback &lt;3<br/>today's tmi is that I'm kinda upset with the whole yuta sun and moon thing... he only appeared on today's episode and as an avid yutazen it makes me kinda sad :( but oh well!! hopefully we'll get more opportunities to see him shine :DD<br/>as always, ship requests are welcome!!</p><p>part 7 comes out tomorrow... :p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>